


The Perfect Gift

by Abby_Keeper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Keeper/pseuds/Abby_Keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino needs to buy a present for Feliciano, so he invites Antonio to come help him find one. However, they face a slight problem while shopping, Feliciano and Ludwig are also at the mall. Human AU. Italy and Germany don't actually appear in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Spamano one shot that I wrote for a Secret Santa. Please leave any comments you have. Thanks for reading.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Lovino grumbled. As he spoke he looked around the rather packed mall with a frown. This was far more hassle than it was worth. Sure, he wanted to get Feliciano a present, but if he had his way he would just cook him some pasta or something and be done with it. Antonio, on the other hand, was adamant that they go shopping and get him something nice.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Lovi,” Antonio said putting his arm over the other man’s shoulder with a grin. Lovino looked crossed his arms and looked away in hopes that the Spaniard wouldn’t see his blush. The stupid bastard was always doing things just to embarrass him.

“Whatever,” Lovino said walking into one of the many stores that they were bound to stop in that day.  It was one of those clothing stores that his brother always insisted on stopping in. He looked around briefly before deciding yet again that this was going to be a long day.

After a short time of shifting through the racks, Antonio grabbed his arm and whispered, “umm, Lovi, we might have a problem.”

“What are you-“ he started before looking in the direction that the Spaniard had pointed. It seemed that they weren’t the only ones with the idea to shop in this particular store. Much to Lovino’s dismay, at the entrance stood a very serious looking Ludwig and a far too enthusiastic Feliciano.

“Great,” Lovino grumbled. “This is why I should have just gotten him pasta or something.” Before he could say any more, he felt himself being pulled in the direction of the changing rooms. He turned to face Antonio, and the other put a finger to his lips.

“Shh. They’ll hear you,” he whispered. “We can hide in here until they leave.”

“This is stupid,” Lovino said folding his arms over his chest.

Antonio just grinned before speaking once more. “You don’t want them to see us, do you?”

Lovino didn’t respond, but instead pressed his ear to the door. After a few seconds, he could hear the rustling of clothes behind him. He tried to ignore it, but despite his best efforts he was uickly losing patience. “What the hell are you doing, Bastard?” he said, turning to face him. The second he did, he regretted it. The Spaniard was grinning like an idiot and holding up a blue cashmier sweater.

“Not a chance,” Lovino said with a glare.

“Please, Lovi,” Antonio begged inching just a little bit closer. “It’ll look great on you.”

Lovino’s cheeks flushed and he looked away. Why did he insist on being so obnoxious? “Fine,” he said yanking the sweater out of the other’s hands, “but only if it will get you to shut up.”

He turned to face the door once more and changed. Once again, he heard the rustling of clothes. The Bastard better not be looking for more clothes for me, he thought as he reluctantly spun around.

“Oh, dear God,” Lovino said shaking his head at the sight of Antonio in a rather large Christmas sweater. It was green and red with a reindeer knitted into the front.

“Oh, Lovi, you look so cute,” Antonio said causing Lovino to blush once more.

“I’m not cute, Pervert,” Lovino said with glare that he hoped would distract from the blush.

“I disagree,” Antonio said wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into a kiss.

Lovino felt himself lean in and silently curse himself for letting the bastard have his way. Still, he had to admit that he was no longer mad at his brother and the German for showing up. Not that it had anything to do with this outcome.

“Excuse me.” There was a knock at the door of the dressing room, which caused them to part just a little too quickly. “My daughter has been waiting for 5 minutes. Could you hurry up?”

“Sorry, ma’am, we’ll be out in a minute,” Antonio called before looking at Lovino with a laugh. “Guess we were caught,” he added in a whisper.

Lovino’s face had been reduced to the color of a tomato by the time that they left the changing room. It seemed that everyone was staring at them, but Antonio was as nonchalant as ever. Luckily, it seemed Feliciano and Ludwig had already left. They left the shop with two extra sweaters and no present.

“Why are you wearing that?” Lovino questioned as Antonio slipped on his new found treasure.

“Don’t you like it? I think it’s rather festive,” he said with a grin only to be met with the Italian rolling his eyes in disapproval.

“Whatever, let’s just get what we came here for,” Lovino said leading him into a Christmas store that was far too bright and colorful for his liking.

As they looked around, Antonio pulled various things off of the shelves and suggested them. Each time, Lovino shot him down. They weren’t particularly bad ideas for presents, but they just weren’t particularly good ones either.

Just as they were about to leave the store, Lovino caught sight of the pair once again. He pulled Antonio down so that they were hidden by one of the many display cases. This was going to be rather troublesome if it kept up.

“Ok, I think-“ Lovino started only to see Antonio with a ridiculous pair of felt antlers on his head. He tried to stifle his laugh with a cough but it was clear by the way that the other was triumphantly grinning that he had noticed.

“I hope you are planning to buy those,” the man behind the counter said raising an eyebrow.

Yet again, they left a store without a present and with another useless item. This was definitely not going as planned. It didn’t help that Antonio now insisted on walking around in the antlers.

Nearly half the day had passed and they still hadn’t found a present yet. Antonio had, however, found Santa slippers, a scarf that had little bells at the end, and some elf ears. He looked like an utterly ridiculous, but incredibly adorable idiot.

Just as they were about to stop for lunch they passed a toy store and Antonio insisted on going inside. They looked around for a short time before coming to a small section of plant growing kits. Sure enough, one of them contained tomatoes.

“This is perfect, Lovi,” Antonio said as soon as he laid eyes on it. “I think Feliciano would love it.”

“I guess,” Lovino said, picking one of them up and bringing it up to the counter. Despite how he acted, it really was the perfect gift. He just had to give it a little love and it would flourish. It was funny really, in many ways the tomato plant was the same as Lovino and Antonio was his gardener, cheesy outfit and all. A slight blush appeared on his face as he realized just how cheesy his thoughts had become.

“What is it?” Antonio asked noticing both the blush and the fact that Lovino had been staring at him.

“None of your business, Bastard,” he said before grabbing his hand and leading him from the store, gift in hand.

 


End file.
